Sugar and Spice Aren't as Nice as You Think
by Mr Mauler
Summary: The girls are turning 18 and the professor has a "special family only party" planned for them. What will transpire when the girls figure out his sick plan? First fic. R


**Sugar and Spice Aren't as Nice as you Think**

Blossom was a young girl who fought crime through her childhood and adolescent years. She and her sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup, were created in a lab and had powers that they could never fully understand or control. There was only one person who knew the secret to controlling the powers, and since the girls' eighteenth birthday was approaching within days, the Professor decided it was time to set his long thought out plan into action.

Professor Utonium had the perfect plan. He was going to activate the secret control ingredient that he had put into the girls so he could use them for his own sick pleasure when he wanted to. He sat down at his desk and began working on the equation for how much of the ingredient he would need to activate the original amount in the three girls. After he figured everything out, he began to make the ingredient.

While their father was making his sick and twisted plans the three girls had finished their final mission as teens and were preparing for the "special" celebration their father had planned for their eighteenth birthday party. The girls had grown very beautiful and sexy throughout the years. Blossom was blessed most in the beauty area. Buttercup was most gifted in the rear department, while Bubbles was very lucky with her huge double d cup breasts.

As the girls flew back home they discussed their father's party and the odd way he had been acting lately. While they had grown and changed physically, they had not changed much in their personalities. Bubbles was still the cute one of the group who didn't fully understand much, while Blossom was still the dominant leader and Buttercup still had the rebellious attitude that had gotten her into a lot of trouble over the years. "I understand that the professor wants time with us, but it is our party right?" Bubbles said. "Yeah. Man it is bullshit. He won't even let our friends come over!" Buttercup stated furiously. Blossom interjected calmly "Guys, we are leaving for college soon and even though he isn't our real father he raised us. He wants some time to be with us alone. What is wrong with that?" Blossom was about to find out just how wrong the professors plans were.

As the girls neared their home they all sensed and smelled something that made them feel different than they ever had felt. Their lower centers were becoming very wet and needed attention. None of the girls wanted to say anything and they didn't notice that the others were having the same problem they were. As they got to the door they all wanted to get to the bathroom to take care of themselves but were stopped by the professor. He held his three girls close and they realized that the source of their arousal was somewhere in the room and even seemed to be emanating from the professor himself.

Professor Utonium knew he was torturing his young girls and making them want him without them knowing it. He walked around doused in his secret ingredient letting the girls soak it in as much as they could. Eventually the girls couldn't handle it anymore and they realized that they all were having the same problem. Buttercup asked to be excused but the professor would not hear of it without a good excuse and she knew he would know if she was lying.

After about ten to twenty minutes of torturing the girls, Professor Utonium decided to let out the final dose. However, when he reached for the vial, he was caught by Blossom who felt her desires intensify as the professor pulled it out. She said, "Professor what is that and what is it doing to us? Why are you doing this?" "Shhhh Blossom. Just be quiet my little girls," the professor says softly as he douses himself in the final dose of his secret ingredient.

Buttercup could no longer handle the arousal she was feeling, and being the most instinctive of her siblings she did what only felt natural. She dove for the professor and began kissing him passionately while he returned the favor. Blossom was shocked and disgusted, or she wished she was. She was actually very turned on, and not just because of the chemical, but she thought her sister kissing the professor was hot and she wanted some. As wrong as it was, Blossom wanted some. When she tried to join in the professor criticized her eagerness. "Blossom, it is rude to interrupt. Buttercup was the first to come so she is the first to cum. Wait your turn." The whole time this was going on, little Bubbles was pleasuring herself immensely.


End file.
